Talk:IRescue Carly/@comment-3247345-20120504053030
I normally stick to the Seddie page, but I just want to say what I think about this episode based on what little info we have about it. All we know is that Freddie works with rodents that have irritable bowels. Many people are saying that this might be a Creddie episode because Freddie saved Carly's life in iSYL and the title says someone rescues Carly. That's possible, but it's also possible that Freddie and Carly don't interact that much maybe because Freddie's rodent project is completely seperate from the the plot they put Carly in. We also don't know who rescues Carly. It could be Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, Sam, the whole gang, or someone else completely. Maybe Freddie rescues Carly but they don't get together. Maybe someone else rescues Carly but Creddie happens in a different way. If Dan were to get Creddie together, I highly doubt that Dan would have Freddie rescue Carly again to get them together. First off Dan doesn't like to repeat himself. An analogy is that iOMG was pretty different than iKiss in plot. I realize that iOMG wasn't a seqel to iKiss and that there isn't a reunion, but there are still similarites to the two scenarios that lend support to what I'm saying. Then of course there's the main argument that people use against Creddie. People like to say that Carly felt deep admiration, not love when Freddie saved her life. If Dan were to get Creddie together in the future, wouldn't it make sense for him to have it so there's no question about why Carly is into Freddie? Lastly, a seqeul to iSYL doesn't have to be Freddie saving Carly again. Really the only thing that's required is that Carly still has feelings for Freddie after the hero thing wears off and Freddie return those feelings. There's many ways to acomplish that. Freddie saving Carly again would just recycle a plot and the arguement that Carly was confusing admiration for love would plague the Creddie shippers who want to use the episode as proof that Carly and Freddie have feelings for each other, just as it plagues those who want to use iSYL as proof that the feeling behind Creddie are genuine. It just makes more sense for Dan to have Carly's feelings come up again in a different context. Does that mean that Creddie won't happen in iRC? Of course not. It's totally possible. Everything here is speculation. We can't really do more than speculate and hope since we only have the title and one part of the plot available to us. Creddie could happen. Even Seddie could happen. Maybe even Cibby or Sibby. Maybe there won't be any shipping. Anything is possible at this point because we know so little. I remember back before iToe Fatcakes came out we Seddiers were hoping for Seddie, even if it was just friendship. We had good reason to be hopeful. Sam and Freddie were going to the fatcake factory and Carly had a date in the subplot. But there wasn't as much Seddie as we had hoped for. We were by most measures wrong. We had a lot more info on that episode when we were predicting Seddie moments (friendship or otherwise) than we do for this episode right now. As we get more info, we might be able say that Creddie is more likely. Maybe more info will show us it's less likely (if for example Carly is in a different subplot than Freddie). We just don't know. It's fine to speculate and hope that a ship will happen, but we should keep in mind we have almost zero chance of predicting what will happen, especially when it comes to shipping with the amount of information we currently have. Okay, I just reread what I just wrote and I noticed I talked a lot about Creddie and mentioned a lot of reasons this might not be a Creddie episode. The reason I mostly talked about Creddie is because that's what a lot of people think might happen. I'm not trying to say that Creddie won't happen in this episode, even though I mentioned a lot of reason it might not. It's not my intention to be anti Creddie or dissuade people from hoping it will happen. I tried to make it clear that it clear that Creddie is certainly a possibility. But since I mentioned a lot of reasons Creddie might not happen in iRC, it might appear that my post is anti Creddie. That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to say that there's all kinds of things that can happen in iRC. I'm just trying to say that the limited amount of info we have severely limits what can definitively conclude about iRC. I don't want this comment to start a fight and I don't want to regret coming on a page that isn't dominated by Seddiers. So please don't make this comment be the start of World War 3. I'm talking to both Seddie and Creddie shippers when I say that.